Let Your Hair Down
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: One-Shot. Ron tells Hermione to let her hair down, so how does she accomplish that? More than a 1,000 hits! Thanks! :D


**This is a one-shot I had started in response to one of Kore-of-Myth Daily Prompt Challenges. Except I never really finished it until now...So I decided to post it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR!**

_-Let your hair down-

* * *

__"If a man insisted always on being serious, and never allowed himself a bit of fun and relaxation, he would go mad or become unstable without knowing it."_  
_ -Herodotus_

* * *

Hermione was currently sitting in the Quidditch stands—alone. Ron had been an insensitive git, as usual, and that why was she was sitting there in the cold month of February. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Even if it meant she had to brave freezing temperatures.

"_Let your hair down for once, Hermione! He had said to her. What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?!" _Hermione thought.

"Bloody idiot," She mumbled as she placed her head in her hands.

"Now, I do hope that it wasn't _me_ who made Hermione Granger use such vulgar language," a familiar voice said.

Hermione jumped a little when she heard the voice. She didn't even have to look up to recognize who it was. She blushed faintly due to the fact that her crush had somehow found her. She quickly snapped her head back up.

_Fred Weasley.  
_  
"Merlin, Fred! Don't scare me like that!" She screeched. Her already flushed cheeks from the cold turned an even darker shade of pink.

Fred sat down next to her. "So what is the intelligent Miss Granger doing out here in the freezing cold?" He asked.

Fred faintly heard her mutter "Ron is an idiot."

Fred chuckled softly and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Hermione, love, you have discovered ickle Ronnikins true identity."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and sighed, pointedly ignoring how she was practically screaming inside due to the fact that _Fred Weasley _had _his _arm around_ her._

"I honestly don't know what to do about him, Fred! Earlier when he and Harry weren't talking, I was torn between my two best friends. Then when the Yule Ball came around, when he and Harry didn't have dates yet he just realized that I was a _girl._ And then he ruined the Yule Ball by saying how I was 'fraternizing with the enemy' because I went with Krum!

"And NOW he's saying that I need to 'let my hair down' for once! How can I do that when he's being a bloody nuisance!" Hermione was rambling, and Fred was quite aware of it, but he decided that Hermione needed to get whatever was bothering her out of her system.

"It sounds like Ron has a crush on you..." Fred said, stating the obvious.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"You don't seem too thrilled about that," he said.

"I only see him as a brother…nothing more," she said.

The pair was silent for awhile.

"So who do you like?" he asked.

Hermione hung her head in her hands and remained silent.

"Oh come on, Mione. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear," he said.

"_Oh, I'd like to tell you, but I don't want to make it awkward. If you didn't like me back, then the awkwardness would multiply by five hundred," _Hermione thought. Since she didn't know what to say, she remained silent.

"It can't be that bad. If it's Snape, then I'd have to worry about your sanity…" he joked.

She lifted her head out of her hands. "It's not Snape," She sighed. "So there's this guy that I like. He's older than me, but hasn't graduated yet. He's really smart, but most people don't think he is. He has his own fan club of girls that would do anything for him. He could pick any girl in the entire school, and there's no way he would like me."

She stared out onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"Aw, don't say that, Mione. You are an intelligent, funny, caring, and beautiful witch," Fred said.

"I'm an ugly book-worm."

"You are definitely not ugly, Mione. Book-worm, yes. Ugly, definitely not. You caught Viktor Krum's attention! He's a famous Quidditch star! And I've noticed all the looks guys have been giving you ever since the Yule Ball. Trust me, they want you."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yep, Hermione. You're a knock-out," Fred looked at his watch. "It's almost lunch time, wanna head back?"

"Yeah," She said as she hurriedly got up from her spot. It was getting too cold for her and the Great Hall seemed like heaven to her right now.

"So which house is he in?" Fred asked as they started to walk.

"Gryffindor."

"What does he look like?" he asked.

Hermione thought about it for awhile. _"Should I describe him? If he doesn't get it, then I won't know what to do!"_

"Okay. So he's tall…Loves to prank people…Always puts his friends and family before himself…He plays Quidditch…Every time I look into his eyes, I feel like I could melt into mush…He also has freckles and red hair," She said the last part softly.

Fred stopped walking. He turned to look at her, "You like George?"

Hermione swore it sounded like Fred was a little hurt by that. She let out a frustrated sigh. "No! I was describing you!" She yelled.

He just looked at her in shock, and didn't say anything for awhile. She sighed again and started walking again.

*

"_Did she just say that she likes me?"_ Fred thought.

He shook his head and realized that she was no longer there. He then noticed she was walking way ahead of him and was almost near the entrance. He quickly ran to catch up with her.

*

"_I'm a bloody idiot,"_ Hermione thought as she walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione! Wait!" She heard Fred yell. She stopped walking and turned to look at Fred.

"What do you wan-" she couldn't finish what she was saying because Fred's lips crashed with hers. At first, she was shocked beyond belief, but then she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips.

They pulled apart when the need for air was too great. Hermione had a dazed expression on her face.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah," Fred said as he entwined his fingers with hers. They walked into the Great Hall and ignored all the whispers that started as soon as they entered hand in hand. They sat down at the Gryffindor table directly across from Harry and Ron.

"W-what are you doing?" Ron stuttered with wide eyes.

Harry looked at the scene playing out in front of him in confusion, and deemed it would be smart for him to not say anything...for now.

Fred gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. "I followed your advice, Ron. I let my hair down," Hermione said cheekily.

At Ron's incredulous expression, Hermione said "What? Is it a crime for me to do whatever I want?"

"So snogging the daylights out of Fred is what you want?" Ron asked slowly.

Hermione turned to look at Fred and then back at Ron. "Yes," she said firmly.

Ron looked down at his plate and remained silent. Fred leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I don't want to get in between your friendship with Ron."

"He'll have to get used to it. I'm not letting you go anytime soon," she whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! I'd like to know what you think about this! :D **I MADE SOME MINOR CHANGES, MOSTLY IN GRAMMAR.**  
**


End file.
